wiisportsfandomcom-20200216-history
Globe Trot
Globe Trot is one of the 5 party games in Wii Party. In this mode, players have to travel around the World to visit Hot Spots and collect souvenir photos and the player who has the most at the end of the game wins. This mode is similar to the board games in the Mario Party series. after winning a game of Globe Trot.]] Rules The game will start with showing the players the Hot Spots in three different locations. In each turn, players will compete in a 4-player minigame to win coins and to sort the order in that round. The first gets ten coins, the second gets five, the third gets three and the fourth gets one. Players are given five cards which they can use. Starting with the eighth round, the player(s) in last place chooses a 4-player minigame. After ten rounds, the game will go into overtime and will end after another ten rounds or someone gets a Souvenir photo. When someone visits a Hot Spot, or country, they get a Souvenir photo and they spend ten coins. The person who gets to the last Hot spot in overtime is given a bonus Souvenir photo, including Shopping Trip, Sightseeing, and taste tour. Hot Spots * Australia - opal, koala cuddling, meat pie * Brazil - coffee beans, soccer match, churrasco * Canada - maple syrup, Whistler Mountain, salmon * Egypt - perfume, pyramids, roast squash * Germany - Tea set, Neuschwanstein, sausages * Japan - folding fan, Mount Fuji, sushi * India - incense, Taj Mahal, curry * Madagascar - gemstones, safari, ravitoto * Mexico - sombrero, Mariachi Band, taco * Morocco - pair of slippers, trekking across the Sahara, couscous * Singapore - handbag, Sentosa Island, chicken rice * United States - cowboy boots, baseball game, hamburger Spaces *Shop - Lets you buy any transport cards. *Airport - Travel to another airport for 5 coins. Finland, West Coast USA, or Hong Kong *Seaport - Travel to another seaport for 5 coins. Panama, New Zealand, or South Africa *1 vs 3 - Play a 1 vs 3 minigame to win coins. If the solo wins, he/she gets 15 coins. If the team wins, they each get 5 coins. *Surprise - Spin a wheel and an event will start. **The events are: *Odd Job - Spin a wheel to win up to 10 coins. *Train - Win a 4, 5 or 6 train card. *Start - Get a vehicle card. *Hotspot - Collect a souvenir photo for 10 coins. Transport Cards *Train - Move 4, 5 or 6 spaces. Costs 5 coins. *Taxi - Move 1, 2 or 3 spaces. It's your choice. Costs 10 coins. *Helicopter - Move 8 spaces. Costs 10 coins. *Aeroplane - Go to any one of the airports. Costs 10 coins. *Hot air balloon - Travel 3 to 8 spaces. Costs 5 coins. *Super Mii - Takes you to a Hotspot you choose. Costs 20 coins, and is the most expensive vehicle card. Trivia *Depending on which version you have, you will start in different locations. The American version starts in the United States, the PAL version starts in Germany, and Japanese version starts in Japan. *This party game mode has a similar game style to Sega's party game Sonic Shuffle. *While Germany's Shopping Trip prize is a Tea Set, German people are coffee drinkers in reality. The British in England are tea drinkers. *While the Taste Tour in Australia is Meat Pie, In real life, Meat Pie is a British desert In England. It also is famous in Australia, Ghana, Nigeria, Europe, New Zealand, Canada, Belize Zimbabwe and South Africa. Category:Modes